


Rocznica

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej przy Biurze Aurorów zajmuje się kolejną sprawą.Tekst powstał na akcję Raz-Dwa-Trzy na Forum Mirriel we wrześniu 2019 roku.





	Rocznica

Siedziałam przy biurku w pracy, popijałam kawę i sennie przyglądałam się dwóm identycznym z wyglądu bransoletkom, które leżały przede mną na blacie. Byłam sama w pokoju i panująca cisza powoli zaczynała mnie usypiać, kiedy nagle ktoś energicznie otworzył drzwi.  
– Cześć, Lis! – rzucił Jake Pears, otrząsając nieprzemakalny płaszcz z wody. – Piękną mamy jesień tego grudnia!  
Spojrzałam na niego półprzytomnie.  
– Teoretycznie jesień się kończy dopiero w okolicach 22 grudnia, więc to by się zgadzało.  
– Ale jakoś w innych latach pogodzie to nie przeszkadzało i w grudniu był śnieg – westchnął, siadając przy swoim biurku. – Nikogo jeszcze nie ma?  
– Adrian, Maisy, Nat i Maddie są na urlopie, a Duncan i Viola są na szkoleniu z analizy uroków – przypomniałam.  
– Czekaj, Maddie? Przecież ona jeszcze wczoraj była w pracy.  
– Bo dziś wieczorem w Paryżu występuje jej ulubiony mezzosopran i chciała tam pojechać wcześniej, żeby na pewno się nie spóźnić.  
– O rany, faktycznie, teraz pamiętam. – Jake klepnął się dłonią w czoło. – Przecież gadała o tym bez przerwy ostatnio. Tylko nie skojarzyłem, że to dzisiaj. No dobra, a jest coś do roboty?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– A nad czym tak siedzisz? – Podszedł i oparł się o moje biurko.  
– To moje zaręczynowe bransoletki – wyjaśniłam.  
– Masz aż dwie? Czy jedna jest Dennisa?  
– Nie, obie są moje. Dennis ma dłuższą, bo ma większy obwód nadgarstka – odparłam i spróbowałam zebrać myśli, żeby sensownie to wyjaśnić. – Pamiętasz, kiedy byłam z operze z Maddie i Dennisem i zginął ten śpiewak, Domenic Farley?  
– Jasne, przecież to było ile? Dwa miesiące temu?  
– No i ja właśnie w tej operze zgubiłam moją bransoletkę. I Dennis zamówił mi kopię, ale w międzyczasie znalazła się ta oryginalna, więc teraz mam dwie.  
– I nie możesz się zdecydować, którą nosić? – spytał z rozbawieniem Jake.  
– Nie, nie o to chodzi – westchnęłam. – Mam wrażenie, że one się różnią, ale nie mogę rozgryźć tego, czym dokładnie. Są zrobione z tego samego materiału przez tego samego rzemieślnika, Dennis rzucił na nie te same zaklęcia ochronne, a jednak coś jest w nich inaczej.  
Jake zmarszczył brwi.  
– W jakim sensie?  
– Na przykład sny. O wiele lepiej mi się śpi, kiedy noszę oryginalną bransoletkę. Kiedy zakładam na noc kopię, to śnią mi się jakieś głupoty i potem budzę się o trzeciej i nie mogę z powrotem zasnąć.  
– I jesteś absolutnie pewna, że to nie jest kwestia jakichś innych czynników? – spytał, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem bransoletkom. – Może zjadłaś coś ciężkostrawnego?  
– Jake, ja wiem, jak się robi badania naukowe – odparłam, nieco urażona. – Starałam się, żeby bransoletka była jedyną zmienną i powtarzałam testy. Zawsze wychodziło tak samo.  
– Hm, czyli pewnie Dennis coś pokręcił przy rzucaniu zaklęć – stwierdził Jake. – Robiłaś analizę użytej magii?  
– Jeszcze nie – odparłam z zaskoczeniem. Chyba byłam tak niewyspana przez te eksperymenty z bransoletkami, że nie przyszło mi to do głowy.  
– No to dawaj, możemy...  
Nagle drzwi do naszego pokoju stanęły otworem.  
– Dzień dobry państwu – powiedziała pani Tonks od progu. – Mamy zgłoszenie kradzieży z włamaniem, zaułek Przyjaciół Angielskiej Magii. Panno Jones?  
– Może ja pójdę, to ostatni dzień Lis przed urlopem – zaofiarował się Jake.  
– I właśnie dlatego to proponuję – odparła spokojnie nasza szefowa. – To wygląda na krótką sprawę, akurat zdąży się pani wyrobić przed urlopem. A pana Pearsa zostawimy w rezerwie na wypadek, gdyby przytrafiło się coś poważniejszego.  
– Już idę – powiedziałam, dźwigając się zza biurka. – Mam się spotkać z aurorami w holu?  
– Nie, są już na miejscu. Łatwo pani trafi, przed domem powinien stać mundurowy.  
– Tak jest, już idę – odparłam.  
Za panią Tonks zamknęły się drzwi, a ja sięgnęłam po płaszcz.  
– Jak chcesz, mogę ci przeanalizować te bransoletki – zaproponował Jake. – Bo umrę tu z nudów, jeśli nie pojawi się nowa sprawa.  
– O, dzięki. To miło z twojej strony.  
– I tak nie mam nic do roboty. – Z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. – A poza tym jestem ciekaw, co tam Dennis pokręcił z tymi zaklęciami. Powodzenia z tym włamaniem.  
– Dzięki – odparłam, rozbawiona.  
Przerzuciłam torbę z zestawem do zbierania śladów przez ramię i pobiegłam do windy. Wiedziałam, że zaułek Przyjaciół Angielskiej Magii odchodził od Pokątnej, więc najłatwiej było przenieść się przez kominek do Dziurawego Kotła i stamtąd pójść na piechotę. Tak też zrobiłam.  
Na Pokątnej lało jak z cebra i gdybym nie miała zaczarowanej peleryny, to nawet mimo użycia zaklęcia parasola byłabym cała mokra. W tej ulewie ledwo zauważyłam aurora stojącego pod daszkiem na schodach prowadzących do głównego wejścia jednego z szeregowych domków, których pełen był zaułek Przyjaciół Angielskiej Magii.  
– Melissa Jones, Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej – przedstawiłam się i pokazałam mój identyfikator.  
– Proszę wejść. – Auror wpuścił mnie do środka.  
Odczekałam chwilę, aż spłynie ze mnie woda, po czym przeszłam przez niewielki przedsionek i weszłam do korytarzyka łączącego pokoje na parterze. Zatrzymałam się, bo nagle wydało mi się, że znam ten dom. A przecież na pewno byłam tu pierwszy raz.  
Usłyszałam głosy dobiegające z góry i domyśliłam się, że powinnam się tam udać, ale ciągle nie dawało mi spokoju poczucie déjà vu. Aż wreszcie sobie przypomniałam. To był ten sam dom, w którym zginął śpiewak operowy! A ja przecież oglądałam materiały z miejsca zbrodni.  
Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy sobie uświadomiłam, że stoję niemal idealnie w miejscu, w którym Domenic Farley upadł, zastrzelony z zaczarowanego pistoletu.  
I to właśnie w tym domu dokonano kradzieży? Czyżby to był po prostu zbieg okoliczności? A może dokonał tego jakiś łowca sensacji, który chciał dostać się na miejsce, gdzie popełniono morderstwo, i zabrać coś stąd na pamiątkę? Wydawało mi się to okropne, ale w mojej pracy już zdążyłam się przekonać, że ludzka wyobraźnia nie zna granic.  
Ostrożnie weszłam schodami na piętro i kierując się echem głosów, zajrzałam do domowego gabinetu. Był wyraźnie podzielony na dwie części – w każdej z nich stało biurko i należące do tego samego kompletu szafki pełne książek, papierów i różnych drobiazgów.  
Przy jednym z biurek, po przeciwnych stronach, siedziały Gemma Farley, moja była szefowa z czasów, gdy pracowałam w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym, oraz aurorka Jagoda Szwiec, która niedawno przeniosła się tu z Polski.  
Pani Farley miała na sobie ciepły szlafrok, spod którego wystawała pod szyją kolorowa piżama. Najwyraźniej przed odkryciem kradzieży nie zdążyła się uczesać, a potem pewnie nie miała do tego głowy, bo jej włosy wyglądały, jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka.  
Pamiętałam ją jako energiczną kobietę, której nikt nie wierzył, gdy zapewniała, że przekroczyła już trzydziestkę. A teraz miała bladą cerę i podkrążone oczy i ogólnie sprawiała wrażenie przemęczonej i o dziesięć lat starszej. Czyżby praca w Instytucie ostatnimi czasy tak jej dała w kość? A może to kwestia śmierci jej brata – w końcu zginął od kuli przeznaczonej dla niej, to musiało jakoś na nią wpłynąć. Bo z pewnością przyczyną nie mogło być tylko to jedno włamanie i kradzież.  
– Dzień dobry – odezwałam się, stając w drzwiach.  
– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziały automatycznie obie kobiety i spojrzały na mnie.  
– Panna Jones. – Pani Farley uśmiechnęła się blado na mój widok. – Chyba już rok pani nie widziałam. Projekt, który pani zgłosiła, wciąż się rozwija. Gdyby kiedyś chciała pani wrócić do nas, to chętnie panią przyjmiemy.  
– Dziękuję – odparłam, nieco zmieszana. Nie spodziewałam się tego tematu i szczerze mówiąc, zdążyłam już zapomnieć, że zgłaszałam jakiś projekt w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym. – Na razie jest mi tu dobrze – dodałam.  
– To bardzo się cieszę – powiedziała pani Farley. – Zresztą miała pani nosa. Po pani odejściu atmosfera wokół badań dotyczących Śmierciożerców strasznie się pogorszyła – dodała z goryczą.  
– Przykro mi – bąknęłam.  
– Skoro panie się znają, to możemy przejść do pracy – odezwała się Jagoda, wstając. Mówiła ze swoim charakterystycznym polskim akcentem. – Pani Farley zginęła para pierścionków zaręczynowych. Były w szufladzie z biżuterią w komodzie, która stoi w sypialni. Pokażę ci.  
Jagoda wyszła na korytarz i otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia sąsiadującego z gabinetem. Wewnątrz na środku stało duże, podwójne łóżko przykryte narzutą, a po obu jego stronach – szafki nocne z lampkami i kilkoma osobistymi drobiazgami. Nad nim znajdowało się spore okno, a komoda i dwie duże szafy z ubraniami przylegały do przeciwległej ściany. Przy bocznej ścianie ustawiono śliczną toaletkę z lustrem, na jej blacie wciąż leżała szczotka do włosów i parę słoiczków z kosmetykami. Wolne miejsce pod ścianami zajmowały krzesła i wysokie sterty książek.  
– Od kiedy się tu wprowadziłyśmy z żoną, zamierzamy kupić regał, ale ciągle nie ma czasu – powiedziała z zakłopotaniem pani Farley, zaglądając razem z nami do sypialni. – Pierścionki były w tej małej szufladce z naklejką z jednorożca – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. Widocznie jednorożec budził w niej pozytywne skojarzenia.  
Weszłam do pokoju, otworzyłam mój zestaw do zbierania śladów i zabrałam się do pracy.  
– Wie pani, jak tak teraz myślę, to coraz bardziej mi głupio, że tak rano spanikowałam i was wezwałam – oznajmiła pani Farley. – Na pewno macie ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty...  
– Proszę pani, ktoś się włamał do pani mieszkania i ukradł cenne przedmioty – przypomniała jej Jagoda. – Zamierzała to pani zignorować?  
– Wie pani, tyle się dzieje, że łatwo stracić wyczucie proporcji – westchnęła pani Farley. – Do pracy ciągle przysyłają jakieś świństwa albo pogróżki, musiałam specjalnie zatrudnić dodatkową sekretarkę do obsługi poczty. Obiecują mi tam urządzenie do wykrywania nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek w przesyłkach, stworzyli nawet osobny projekt w tym celu, ale to musi potrwać.  
– Przecież to jest niezgodne z prawem. Są na to paragrafy – oburzyła się aurorka. – Zgłasza to pani?  
– Oczywiście. Dokumentuję to, co przysyłają, i raz w tygodniu przesyłam wam zbiorczo. Ale jakoś chyba nie udało wam się nikogo złapać. A takie zabawne przesyłki wciąż przychodzą.  
– Przykro mi to słyszeć – odparła sztywno Jagoda. – Ale przecież włamanie i kradzież to zupełnie inna kwestia!  
– Proszę pani, jeśli mojej żonie brat jej uczennicy potrafił podłożyć zaczarowany pistolet, który zabił mojego brata, to ja już się niczego nie boję. Niech się dzieje, co chce, na pewno nie będzie już gorzej – powiedziała gorzko i westchnęła.  
– Mordercę pani brata akurat aresztowaliśmy i zamknęliśmy w Azkabanie – zauważyła Jagoda.  
– Ale co z tego, kiedy dziesięciu jego kolegów zrobiłoby to samo, gdyby tylko miało okazję.  
– Nie może pani tak mówić – odparła aurorka. – Może to i kropla w morzu, ale wysyłamy czytelny sygnał, że takie zachowania są niedopuszczalne.  
Pani Farley westchnęła.  
Ich rozmowa nieco mnie rozpraszała przy zbieraniu śladów, więc na wszelki wypadek wszystkie zaklęcia rzucałam dwukrotnie. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na powtórkę sytuacji ze śledztwa w prawie śmierci Domenica Farleya – w pokoju znalazłam tylko ślady obecności dwóch jego mieszkanek.  
– Cudownie – stwierdziła ponuro Jagoda, kiedy jej przedstawiłam wyniki.  
– Znowu, znowu to samo – jęknęła pani Farley i zamknęła oczy. Wyglądała na absolutnie wykończoną.  
– Ale jest pani pewna, że nie przekładała pani nigdzie tych pierścionków ani że nie zrobiła tego pani żona? – spytała łagodnie Jagoda.  
– Przecież pani mówiłam, że na pewno ich nie ruszałam – odparła z nagłą irytacją pani Farley. – A ciągłe zadawanie tego samego pytania nie sprawi, że odpowiedź się zmieni.  
– A pani Burke? Może ona...?  
– Po co Jo miałaby je stąd zabierać? Odkąd się pobrałyśmy, zamieniłyśmy pierścionki zaręczynowe na obrączki. – Pokazała nam swoją dłoń. – A pierścionki trzymałyśmy właśnie w tym miejscu. A teraz zbliża się nasza rocznica ślubu, jak ja powiem Joannie, że zginęły nasze pierścionki?  
Odwróciła się i szybko odeszła, po czym zniknęła w pomieszczeniu, którego nie znałam, zapewne łazience.  
– Zginęły tylko pierścionki – szepnęła mi Jagoda. – Farley jest przekonana, że ktoś się włamał i zabrał tylko je, żeby ją zranić. Ale wydaje mi się to zbyt subtelne jak na takiego typowego fana Śmierciożerców.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
– Musiałby najpierw się dowiedzieć, że te pierścionki są dla niej cenne i gdzie je trzyma – zgodziłam się. – A pewnie niewiele osób wie takie rzeczy.  
– No właśnie.  
– Nie pracujesz dziś w parze z Kevinem? – spytałam, bo ostatnio jej partnerem był mój znajomy auror Kevin Whitby.  
– Przed świętami jest mnóstwo włamań, rozdzielili nas, żebyśmy szybciej to wszystko obsłużyli – wyjaśniła. – Co o tym sądzisz?  
Zastanowiłam się.  
– Poprzednio też były ślady tylko ich dwóch, a potem się okazało, że to jednak ktoś inny. Więc może tym razem też jest w to zaangażowany jakiś przeciwnik pani Farley.  
– Ja się dziwię, że przy takim stopniu prześladowań nie wystąpiła o ochronę. Albo nie zrezygnowała. Bo chyba tym wszystkim ludziom przeszkadzają te jej badania? – Jagoda spojrzała na mnie pytająco. – Kompletnie nie rozumiem, o co im wszystkim chodzi. Voldemort był przestępcą, zginął, koniec.  
Westchnęłam.  
– Niby to jest takie proste, ale zawsze znajdą się jacyś fanatycy, którzy twierdzą, że historia jest zafałszowana i tak naprawdę miał trochę racji. I tak dyskutują, i obraz się zaciemnia. I potem rzetelni naukowcy, jak pani Farley, nie mogą normalnie pracować, bo nagle wszyscy mają na temat jej badań jakąś opinię. Ja bym nie wytrzymała nawet tygodnia, a ona tam pracuje już od ponad roku.  
Wytłumaczyłam to najlepiej, jak potrafiłam, chociaż nawet dla mnie nie było jasne, dlaczego ktoś chciałby dobrowolnie stanąć po stronie Voldemorta i walczyć o jego dobre imię.  
– To straszne – westchnęła Jagoda. – Na pewno nie ma tu żadnych obcych śladów? Może zbadaj jeszcze cały dom, co?  
Zgodnie z poleceniem skopiowałam i zapisałam wszystko, co znalazłam na piętrze, a potem zeszłam na dół i to powtórzyłam. Nie znalazłam żadnych śladów osób trzecich poza Jagodą i mną.  
– Do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy zostawiamy pani aurora do ochrony – oznajmiła aurorka. Słyszałam ją wyraźnie na dole, musiała stać blisko schodów. – Żona jest w pracy?  
– Tak, pojechała na zieloną szkołę z dzieciakami, dziś ma wrócić – odparł nieco stłumiony głos pani Farley. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja jej powiem...  
– Lis, leć do Ministerstwa, przeanalizuj wszystko i napisz raport – poleciła mi Jagoda.  
– Tak jest – odparłam głośno i ruszyłam spełnić polecenie.  
Na zewnątrz ulewa nieco zelżała, więc drogę powrotną pokonałam szybciej.  
– Cześć, Lis – rzucił na mój widok Jake. – Jak sprawa?  
– Zniknęły pierścionki zaręczynowe pani Farley i pani Burke – odparłam, zdejmując płaszcz. – Mają okropnego pecha w tym roku. I tym razem też na miejscu są tylko ich ślady. Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić.  
– Napisz raport i tyle. – Jake wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież im nie wyczarujesz nowych śladów.  
Opadłam na krzesło za biurkiem i zaczęłam rozpakowywać zapisy śladów.  
– Hm, a jeśli to coś innego? Może skrzat domowy? Albo jakieś stworzenie, którego nie wykrywają nasze zaklęcia?  
– Wiesz, Lis, to mogłoby być możliwe – odparł w zamyśleniu. – Ale raczej nieprawdopodobne. Zresztą włamania przy użyciu skrzatów już się zdarzały i nasze zaklęcia to uwzględniają. Ale inne stworzenia... Teoretycznie chyba byłoby możliwe wyszkolić na przykład niuchacza, żeby zabrał tylko jedną rzecz. Na naszym odczycie niuchacz raczej by się nie pokazał.  
– A dałoby się je jakoś zmodyfikować, żeby wykrywało też magiczne stworzenia?  
– Hm, czemu by nie spróbować?  
Następne parę godzin przebiegło nam na testowaniu różnych ulepszonych wersji naszych podstawowych czarów. Kiedy już udało nam się wypracować coś, co odnajdywało ślady zwierząt transmutowanych z przedmiotów, które znaleźliśmy w naszym pokoju, pobiegłam do Biura Aurorów i poinformowałam o naszym pomyśle Jagodę Szwiec.  
– Zwierzę, mówisz? – zdziwiła się. – Cóż, nie wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne, ale i tak nie mamy nic innego w tej chwili, więc sprawdzić nie zaszkodzi. Chodź.  
Pokonałyśmy razem tę samą drogę – ze względu na trwające śledztwo kominek w domu pani Farley został tymczasowo odłączony od sieci Fiuu, więc musiałyśmy znów przedzierać się przez strugi deszczu.  
Kiedy dotarłyśmy na miejsce, auror pilnujący drzwi sprzeczał się z jakąś kobietą. W pierwszej chwili jej nie poznałam, ale zaraz przypomniałam sobie, że widziałam jej twarz na niemal wszystkich zdjęciach w tym domu. To musiała być żona pani Farley, Joanna Burke. Była żywą, szczupłą i zadbaną kobietą, świetnie potrafiłam sobie ją wyobrazić jako partnerkę tamtej energicznej pani Farley sprzed roku.  
– Dzień dobry – odezwała się głośno Jagoda, żeby przerwać sprzeczkę.  
– O, pani Szwiec, nareszcie ktoś rozsądny – powiedziała pani Burke. – Ten człowiek nie chce mnie wpuścić do mojego własnego domu!  
– Potrzebuję jakiegoś dokumentu... – próbował argumentować auror, chociaż już zauważył, że jest na straconej pozycji.  
– Potwierdzam, że to jest pani Burke – poinformowała go Jagoda. – A teraz razem wejdziemy.  
Auror się odsunął.  
– Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? – spytała głośno pani Burke, kiedy weszłyśmy do przedsionka. – I dlaczego kominek jest niedostępny? Przecież Gemma wie, że nie lubię tędy wchodzić, od kiedy Domenic... Ale zaraz, aurorzy? Czy coś się stało?  
Wyglądała, jakby dopiero w tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nasza obecność może oznaczać najgorsze.  
– Dokonano u pań kradzieży – odparła spokojnie Jagoda. – Wezwała nas pani Farley.  
– Kradzieży? – spytała ze zdziwieniem pani Burke. – Co zginęło?  
Aurorka już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nagle z góry odezwało się wołanie:  
– Jo! Wróciłaś już? Merlinie, Jo!  
– Już idę, Gem! – odkrzyknęła pani Burke. Błyskawicznie zrzuciła buty, odwiesiła płaszcz i pobiegła po schodach na górę.  
Wymieniłyśmy z Jagodą zakłopotane spojrzenia. Najchętniej zostawiłybyśmy je same, ale przecież miałyśmy zadanie do spełnienia. Ostrożnie weszłyśmy na górę.  
Obie panie znalazłyśmy w gabinecie. Pani Farley siedziała na fotelu w kącie i zanosiła się płaczem, a pani Burke przysiadła na podłokietniku i przytulała swoją żonę, usiłując ją uspokoić.  
– Przepraszam cię, to wszystko moja wina – powtarzała pani Farley, krztusząc się łzami.  
Ta scena była tak intymna, że cofnęłyśmy się do korytarza i poczekałyśmy chwilę, aż odgłosy płaczu ucichły.  
– Pani Szwiec? – Pani Burke wyszła z pracowni i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – Niech mi pani powie, co się stało. Gemma jest w takim stanie, że w ogóle nie można z nią porozmawiać.  
– Dziś rano odkryła, że zniknęły pań pierścionki zaręczynowe i nas wezwała – odparła Jagoda. – Zebrałyśmy ślady i spisałyśmy zeznanie, ale...  
– Merlinie... – przerwała jej pani Burke i złapała się za głowę. – Przecież ja wzięłam te pierścionki i zaniosłam do oczyszczenia, to miała być moja niespodzianka na rocznicę ślubu, przecież ona nigdy nie zaglądała do tej szuflady!  
Zamrugałam, a pani Burke tymczasem z impetem wpadła do gabinetu, żeby wszystko wyjaśnić swojej żonie.  
– No coś takiego – powiedziała Jagoda, równie zaskoczona co ja.  
– Czyli jednak nikt się nie włamał – skonstatowałam.  
– I nie musisz szukać tresowanych zwierząt – dodała.  
– Ale zaklęcie się przyda na przyszłość, musimy je Jakiem dobrze opisać.  
– No to cóż, teraz trzeba wracać do Ministerstwa i napisać raport – westchnęła Jagoda. – Powiem tylko temu aurorowi na dole, żeby przekazał im, jak już dojdą do siebie, żeby wpadły do nas i złożyły oficjalne oświadczenie. I sprawa rozwiązana.  
Szybko wróciłyśmy do ministerstwa. Pod moją nieobecność Jake nie dostał żadnych nowych zleceń.  
– Ale to jednak szkoda, że nie zdążyłaś wypróbować tego zaklęcia – powiedział, kiedy mu streściłam przebieg wydarzeń.  
– No trudno. Może się jeszcze kiedyś przyda – odparłam, siadając za swoim biurkiem i sięgając po pergamin, bo wciąż nie zaczęłam jeszcze raportu.  
– Ale ta Farley to jednak ma ciężkie życie ze swoimi badaniami – stwierdził znienacka Jake. – Ja odszedłem z Instytutu po jednym Obliviate, a ona wytrzymuje takie szykany...  
– Kompletnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie potrafią być tacy wredni – dodałam.  
– Ja też. Przecież o wiele zabawniej jest być miłym. Przynajmniej mnie się tak wydaje. No wiesz, człowiek dokłada się do sumy szczęścia na świecie i takie tam. Zresztą czułbym się okropnie, gdyby przeze mnie komuś się zrobiło przykro.  
– Ja tak samo.  
Pokiwał głową.  
– A, właśnie, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, co znalazłem na twoich bransoletkach – powiedział z nagłym entuzjazmem. – Wyobraź sobie, że twój Dennis w ogóle nie umie rzucać czaru na dobry sen. W pierwszej bransoletce machnęło mu się strasznie w stronę słodkich snów, a w drugiej odwrotnie, więc nic dziwnego, że masz w niej koszmary.  
– Naprawdę coś takiego ci wyszło? – zdumiałam się.  
Przytaknął.  
– Czyli Dennis przez przypadek dał mi bransoletkę, która wzmacnia koszmary?  
– Ma pecha chłopak, nie? – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Daje narzeczonej bransoletkę, która ma ją chronić, a tymczasem sprawia, że śnią jej się okropne rzeczy.  
– To rzeczywiście pech. Ale o co chodzi z tymi słodkimi snami? To źle?  
– No wiesz, w przyrodzie musi być równowaga, jeśli kompletnie zablokujesz złe sny, to one mogą się kumulować i potem jakoś ci zaszkodzić. Nie znam się na tym za bardzo, musiałabyś spytać jakiegoś uzdrowiciela.  
– Ciekawe – przyznałam. – I w sumie to wszystko wyjaśnia. Dzięki.  
– Nie ma za co – odparł z uśmiechem.  
Pochyliłam się nad raportem i zaczęłam notować wszystko, co dziś odkryłam.  
– To ja pójdę do aurorów, może jednak mają coś nowego dla mnie – poinformował mnie Jake i po chwili już go nie było.  
Skupiłam się na raporcie. Straciłam poczucie czasu i nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, kiedy mój kolega pojawił się z powrotem.  
– Hej, Lis, kończ już ten raport i na urlop! – odezwał się Jake od drzwi, a ja prawie podskoczyłam, bo kompletnie się go nie spodziewałam.  
– Nie strasz mnie.  
– Nie straszę. U aurorów nadal nic nowego, tylko Jagoda Szwiec kazała ci przekazać, że Farley prawdopodobnie dostanie ministerialną ochronę i wreszcie zajmą się tymi wszystkimi zgłoszeniami w sprawie nękania, które do tej pory się kurzyły na półkach.  
– No to świetnie – powiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam.  
Rzeczywiście czułam ulgę. Pani Farley nie zasłużyła na to, żeby padać ofiarą tak intensywnych ataków. Zresztą chyba nikt na coś takiego nie zasłużył.  
– Jeszcze tylko to skończę i już lecę – dodałam, widząc, że Jake już się zbiera. – Nie chcesz chyba, żebym to zostawiła w połowie i żebyś potem musiał to kończyć w poniedziałek, kiedy ja będę z Dennisem u jego rodziców świętować rocznicę naszych zaręczyn?  
– Niekoniecznie, ale w sumie w poniedziałek wracają Duncan i Viola, więc może któreś z nich by to dostało? – odparł i puścił do mnie oko. – No to udanego urlopu! – Narzucił na siebie płaszcz i zniknął za drzwiami.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i wróciłam do raportu. Jaka to jednak ulga, że wszystko się dobrze skończyło.


End file.
